My Boyfriend's Back
by justanotherwalkingmusical
Summary: Santana never felt like she belonged in Ohio. Her abusive marriage is falling to pieces and nobody around her would understand. That is, until a pretty blonde moves to town and changes everything. Brittana one-shot.


**A.N: I don't write smut. And I don't normally write Brittana. But here this is.. I apologize in advance for any typos.**

**Setting: Ohio, 1950's**

* * *

><p>Santana's heels clicked up the steps of the porch. She was suddenly very aware of her skirt. It clung to her sides and teased the gentlemen that drove about town. They would always holler at her whenever she passed. Vulgarities were the complete norm for the lovely Latina. If one of her girl friends ever accompanied her, they would gape at her. It always surprised them that she would be able to ignore such rude callings. Santana was quite used to the attention by now. She would just smile politely and continue through her day. Her husband, Doug, would always tell her some variation of "Whenever that happens, just ignore it. Don't make a fuss. I can't have people thinking I don't have control over my wife." But his favorite response was by far: "This whole town knows I own you." He would contstantly grunt the words when he was having his way with her. Santana ignored that, too; but she never told anyone about <em>that.<em> At least, not before Brittany moved to town.

She realized very quickly that she could tell Brittany things she couldn't tell the other women in town. Brittany didn't always understand it, but she always kept it a secret; and she always cared. One night after a rough round with Doug, Santana drove over to the blonde's house without even thinking about what she would say. One doesn't just pop up on a lady's doorstep unnanouced. She stopped the car in front of the small house. She didn't go in. It was stupid! What would she expect to happen? Brittany couldn't solve her marital problems. Tears streamed freely down her rough face, burning as they rolled over small cuts. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but her arms were growing weak from gripping the large steering wheel of her Cadillac. Suddenly, she heard a screen door slap shut. Santana wanted to look up, wanted to see who it was; but her head wouldn't move. Her eyes remained fixated on her white knuckles. The car door opened, and a body fell casually inside. The smell of the outdoors filled the girly car. Brittany must have been working with the animals today. She had a small farm back behind her tiny house. Brittany was frowned upon in town because she wasn't afraid to do man's work. The ladies dissaproved of her wardrobe even more than her occupation. Most days, the blonde sported some sort of man's shirt tucked into her fitted jeans. Ohio was still firm in the belief that women should dress like proper women. It's the way God made them. That's how it should be. Personally, Santana thought that was a load of shit; but Doug preferred her dresses and skirts. She dared not dissobey Doug.

No words were spoken for a long time. The car should have suffocated the girls; it was such a small space of dead silence and undeniable tension- but it wasn't uncomfortable. Then out of nowhere, Brittany's voice rang through Santana's ears:

"Whatever happened to you," she whispered. "I want you to know that you deserve better." Her voice cracked, and Santana turned to look at her. The blonde was picking at her fingernails. She always did that when she was nervous. Why was Brittany nervous?

Instead of asking questions, Santana merely replied "Thank you." She coughed and noticed how dry her throat was. Brittany noticed too.

"Do you want to come in? I have iced tea." A smile urged Santana to say yes. Her eyes begged the Latina to come in. Santana looked at her watch briefly. Doug would probably want her home in ten minutes before he got even angrier. The thought sent goosebumps trailing up her arms. She should really go. After looking into Brittany's deep blue eyes, she nodded. To hell with Doug.

Brittany beamed and hopped out of the car. It would be the first time Santana actually came into her house. They sat out on the porch swing from time to time, but the blonde was always afraid of asking for more. She wasn't sure how female friendships worked around here. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. The look in Santana's watery eyes told her that it didn't matter anymore. Boundaries or no, this was the right time to ask.

The two ladies walked up the steps and entered the home. Brittany rushed for the kitchen as Santana froze and took the place in. It looked just as homey on the inside as it did on the outside. A slight envy bubbled in her stomach. Brittany was living in Santana's dream house. There were small trinkets on worn cabinets and pictures resting on table tops. The walls were a light yellow and the floorboards creeked. It was like the whole house was greeting her beneath her feet. Santana grinned at the quaint appearance. She always found simplicity more beautiful than the elegant houses she often had tea in. Women would rave about a new artist that created the disgusting paintings that hung on their walls. It was far too impersonal. When she was just a kid, she promised herself that her house would never be like that. Then she met Doug and, well, that was the end of that.

"Make yourself comfortable," Brittany called as she dished through the fridge for her pitcher of tea. "The couch is really comfy, I promise!" She heard Santana chuckle from the living room. She loved to hear the girl's laugh. Ice kerplunked into the pitcher and glasses filled up with sweet tea. Brittany glanced at the two glasses and pitcher. How was she supposed to get all that out into the living room? She didn't want to ask for help. What did Santana say about that Quinn girl… She used something to carry them on. Her eyes darted across the room for something that resembled a tea tray. When she found her target, she swiftly placed the objects on it and carried it away.

Santana sat on the couch and waited for her new friend. She heard shuffling and a bit of clanging. Would it be offensive to offer help? She didn't know how Brittany worked. The blonde was a glorious mystery. She was so different from the other girls here. People would often call her odd. Santana saw it as something else.

Almost as if on cue, Brittany stumbled in with a large pitcher of iced tea, two glasses filled to the brim, and a little jar of sugar sitting carelessly atop a cookie tray. Santana couldn't help but smile. Tea spilled on the metal cookie tray, and Brittany struggled to keep from tipping it all over; but the look on the other girl's face was simply adorable. She looked confused, but totally in control of the situation. Brittany placed the tray down on the table in front of the couch and plopped down next to the Latina. Her arm stretched casually on the edge of the sofa. It wasn't lady-like at all. Girls all over town would snarl at such a sloppy gesture. Santana loved it.

That night, they spent hours talking about anything their minds could think of. Brittany loved animals, especially ducks. She talked about ducks for almost twenty minutes. Santana listened intently, which was a little unusual. Usually, people just tuned Brittany out when she started talking. They wrote her off as naïve. Many people assumed she was stupid or crazy. Needless to say, she wasn't used to having a friend stick around for very long. They talked about Santana's husband. He was in the army. Brittany remembered seeing him once. Doug was a big man. His eyes were almost as black as his hair; and they had no soul in them. He towered over most of the townspeople and he looked like he was carrying meat around under his clothes. For obvious reasons, Doug scared the living daylights out of Brittany. She was happy to hear he was shipping out soon for North Korea. Maybe with him gone, she and Santana could find more time to be together. Doug didn't like Brittany, and the Latina always listened to him. Judging by the pre-shiner on Santana's face, she didn't have many other options.

That night, Santana left the house happy. For once in her miserable life, she found someone in Ohio that understood her; a best friend that made her happy. She wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that.

A month later, Doug announced he was leaving to fight in the war. Santana faked tears and proud smiles. If she were being honest, she would have packed his bag for him and glued his ass to the army's bus seat so he could never come back. She hated Doug. But now that he was out of the picture, she was free to see Brittany whenever she wanted. It was perfect! The blonde even mentioned letting Santana stay there for a night or two if she didn't want to sleep alone. The corners of her lip curled into a smile without her knowledge. It was sweet of Brittany to suggest, but grown women didn't sleep with one another. She politetly declined and hoped it didn't hurt the other girl's feelings.

Still, they spent the majority of their days together. Santana would drive over in her most casual clothing, and Brittany would always laugh. It typically followed with a comment about "high society" and "teaching Miss Santana a thing or two". Brittany would guide her into her bedroom and toss proper work clothes at her.

"Change." She should always say, smirking while she did it. Brittany would wait just outside the door and try to force out the image of the beautiful woman standing at least half-naked in her bedroom. It never worked.

Santana would step out sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable with the new attire. Brittany would reassure her and throw an arm around the girl. "You look great." She'd gauruntee. Then they usually drove out to the farm behind the house. The Chevy's seats made Santana slide from one side of the truck to the other with every turn. So naturally, Brittany always made the sharpest turns when she knew it would bring Santana closer. Her hair always smelt delightful. They would laugh as they rode the tractor to till up the land. Santana enjoyed the piglets most. There wasn't much to do for the pigs other than feed them, but the look on that girl's face always made Brittany go back for more. The pigs were getting fatter than they ever had on her farm before. They watered various different fruits and vegetables, and tended to "accidentily" spray one another with the garden hose. After virtually soaking one another to the core, they drove back to Brittany's house and dried off on the porch swing. Brittany would offer to draw up a bath for her, and Santana would always decline. They would stay on the porch until they finished their Dr. Pepper, then the Latina would change back into her uptown clothes, and thank Brittany for the good time. Every night, they would hug goodbye.

Every night, Santana held onto the blonde longer than she knew she should.

And every night, Brittany wanted more.

After six months of this routine, Santana learned that Doug was expected to return in a week. She didn't tell Brittany, but the blonde knew anyway. There smiles felt like goodbyes and laughter felt as if it would only be a memory before long. Things changed for the two of them. Embraces got shorter, turns in the truck grew softer, the conversations lost their cheer; it was like one of them was dying.

Two nights before Doug's dreaded return to town, Santana got out of her bed and threw her best outfit on. She wore a pink skirt she remembered Brittany complimenting, and a white shirt with polkadotted sleeves. She stomped out of her house and into her car. She didn't care about Doug anymore. He could do whatever he wanted when he got back. Until then, Santana was free to do whatever she wanted. She wasn't going to pass it up before it was too late.

When she pulled up to the house, she thought back to the day they became best friends. She was crying in her car with nowhere else to go. Santana thought she was nervous _then_, but that was nothing compared to what she felt _now_. She knew Brittany had to feel the same way. Surely a person couldn't spend that much time with someone they had no interest in. The way Brittany would look at Santana… a memory of those lustful eyes was enough to send Santana out of her car and up to the front door. She took a deep breath and prepared to knock on the door. There was no plan. Whatever she felt, she would say. If her heart told her body to move, it would move. She placed her knuckles on the door and knocked three times.

The lights came on almost instantly, and feet shuffled hurriedly towards the door. The wooden floor creeked beneath the steps. Santana heard the door unlock. This was it. If she wanted to leave, she had to run now.

Her feet stayed firm in their place.

The door crept open to reveal Brittany still in her work clothes. Honestly, did this girl wear _anything_ else? Before Santana had a chance to commented, Brittany lunged forward and enveloped her in a hug. She drew her head back to meet Santana's eyes. The Latina watched as that beautiful shade of blue read everything inside her. There were no secrets anymore. It was obvious that Brittany understood. They stayed there for a moment, Brittany's arms around Santana's neck and Santana's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist. This really _was_ it.

Then Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips against Santana's. Her hands found their way to the Latina's jaw, thumbs gently carressing her cheek bones. Their lips moved together like they were made just for one another. Brittany bit Santana's lower lip before haulting. Their lips lingered for a moment, both pleading for more. When The blonde pulled away, Santana supressed a whimper. Her eyes fluttered up to meet sapphires burning into her.

Santana smirked at her and whispered: "You stole my idea."

Brittany giggled and lowered her arms to lace around Santana's hips. "It's hard not to when you're ideas are so easy to read." The Latina gasped before Brittany silenced her thoughts by tugging on her skirt.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, just like their first night together. "I have some iced tea." The unsual smile that Santana saw made her knees go weak. The minute she nodded, Brittany pulled her in by her skirt and slammed the door shut. The blonde pushed Santana against the wall and attacked her lips again. This time, the Latina couldn't keep her whimpers in. Brittany rubbed her tongue against Santana's lips, demanding entrance. The Latina gladly obeyed. She felt the other girl pin her against the door. She bucked her hips unintentionally, causing the wetness between her thighs to become more apparent to her.

Brittany watched as Santana's head lulled back against the wooden door. She needed her. They both needed each other. A devious smile spread across her face as she leaned to the side and wrapped one arm under the Latina's legs, and the other against her back. She lifted the girl up into her arms and carried her into her bedroom. Santana giggled and pressed sweet kisses against Brittany's neck. She turned her head to give the girl more access. The kisses deepened and quickly gave passion a new meaning. Each one burned more want into Brittany's core. When they arrived in the blonde's bedroom, Santana was placed lightly on the bed. Brittany climbed on top of her and licked her lips as she lowered her body against the Latina's. She bit down on Santana's earlobe gently, making the girl moan ever so lightly. That wasn't enough. Her lips trailed down and nipped harder at her neck. That did it.

Santana groaned loudly. She was in a daze, but that bite brought her back to attention. She flipped them over and quickly began to unbotton Brittany's shirt with one hand. Her lips were occupied with the taste of the blonde's lips. To repay Brittany, she bit down on her upper lip with heavy force. Brittany gasped and grabbed a fistful of Santana's hair. She forced the kiss deeper, slowly sitting the two of them up. Just as soon as Santana gained control, she lost it again.

Brittany placed open mouthed kisses on Santana's neck. She couldn't get enough of it. This girl's neck was probably her favorite thing on Earth. She sucked on the skin as she felt the Latina squeeze both her nipples through her bra. Brittany gasped and rolled her hips upward, moving Santana up with them. She blew gently on the marks she was leaving, and watched as the Latina grew tense with pleasure. Her hands trailed down Santana's sides, caressing the gentle curve of her waist. Then she found what she was looking for: the hemline of the Latina's skirt.

Santana's eyes shot open when she felt Brittany's fingers dragging up her thighs. Goosebumps trailed all over her body. Her grip on the blonde's breasts tightened, and that only made Brittany's hand jerk up in surprise. Without skipping a beat, her fingers circled the damp bud that was hidden behind Santana's underwear. Both girls groaned, almost in unison. Brittany ran her fingers up to the top of yet another hemline she needed to be rid of. Santana managed to slip the blone's bra off to gain better access to what she wanted. The bra slid down Brittany's arms, and stopped just past the crook of her elbow. Santana played with Brittany's nipples as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, knawing at her bottom lip. She was ready.

As the girls' bodies rolled together, they forgot about everything outside of that room. Doug didn't exsist, and neither did anyone else in that godforsaken town. There was no such thing as war or forbidden love. In here, they were together; and that was all that mattered for tonight. That moment was the only guarantee they had. Nothing ever felt so right. Nothing ever felt more like love


End file.
